Rose Inflictions
by NobleSerenade
Summary: Hizaki, an innocent, princess-like character, finds himself lost in never ending thoughts of his band mate, the weeks brings many misfortunes which perhaps, in the long run isn't so bad after all. As he finds himself lost he seeks his one comfort; Kamijo
1. Princess

The rain poured down heavily from the sky on such a bitterly cold night, the icy winds were strong and hit the pale tear stained cheeks of the blonde. Such a figure stood there, crying silently, his eyes full of sorrow, the salty tears cascading down his face, his face numb, his mind dead.

In his chocolate brown orbs mirrored images if a monstrous flame danced, roaring in the wind. His house burning before him. What had he done? It had been such an innocent act; Lighting a few candles... was this some kind of punishment for his thoughts? For his feelings?

Dressed in his dressing gown, now drenched, he held his shivering cat close. Himself too lost in shock, fright and a morbid state to be shaking like his feline companion.

-----

Hizaki held a cheerful smile as he glanced to the setting sun outside of his window, his cat approaching him and rubbing its head affectionately against his owner's leg. The former giggled and picked his pet up, stroking him gently, speaking some light words of love to the animal.

The cat moved up as he was held, his head brushing under Hizaki's chin. A few moments of attention towards each other and then the creature was curled up on the sofa.

As his friend rested, Hizaki moved to the kitchen. he boiled the kettle and started filling the cup. Once the hot water was in and mixing with the fruity tea bag he poured in a hint of lemon and some honey, the sweet aroma filling the room, causing him to grin more. The honey was the most dominant of the scents, it always was, Just like him... Hizaki blushed at his own thoughts. The male he longed for was so much like the honey...dominant, enticing, irresistible, ever so sweet and pure. A taste...a person. One that nobody would ever forget.

He inhaled deeply, the smell enough..like Kamijo's...but...the taste? He smiled and took his drink into the front room, he took out some rose scented candles and randomly placed them around the room. He took up the matches and struck the first, his lips curving into a further smile as the match lit the first candle...then the second..and then the third until at last they were all done. The orange flames dancing upon the wax covered wicks.

A scene for him, a perfect moment, candles everywhere, the lights off, his cat at his side, and now he had his guitar in his hands, playing odd rifts, with thoughts of Kamijo running through his head. So...well..it wasn't really perfect, only if he was there, wit would be truly perfect.

More and more time passed, music being played, candles flickering and burning. Hizaki was now in his white dressing gown, and falling asleep, lost in thoughts of his prince.

Dreams right no were his best friend, he dreamt of Kamijo holding him, loving him, whispering sweet words and playing with his blonde ringlet curls. Oh, how he wished for it to be real. As Hizaki snuggled closer to his band mate, he heard a crash. Causing him to break out of his sleepy state.

Eyes wide, back straight, he searched for the source of the sound, ready to pout at whoever or whatever destroyed such an amazing dream. Soon he smelt smoke. He caught the sight of his cat hurrying away from the blue vase, smashed upon the ground, water drained, roses hanging out, both fake and real, hanging over the candle; now burning. Hizaki gasped watching the fire spread...up the stems, and climbing up the curtains, the fabric blackening with the flames. The roses...if Kamijo were to see that he would surely be heartbroken. Disappointed with the guitarist..how could he let such a thing happen? He had been so careless... The cat jumped up into the blondes lap, it took a while to register before he jumped up, hugging his pet and hurried out of the room, a whimper leaving his lips, followed by a sob as he struggled to open the door. The flames were getting bigger, out of frustration and panic he was failing to escape, his hand fumbling with the key in the lock.

"Please...oh...no...no please!" He held the animal close, sobbing and praying, his mind totally sure that he wouldn't escape...convinced that in moments to come he would become ash...burned by the advancing flames....both him and his cat..gone.

-----

So here he was, lost with what to do. The fire engine was there, and working on extinguishing the flames. He had been invited to sit in the vehicle, out of the rain, however he muttered a polite decline to that offer, his eyes could not move form his home. They did however take his cat into the warmth of the truck. He could feel the stares from his neighbours, they were peering out of the window, or looking on out, with their doors open. Not one of them had come over and asked how he was, yet to him that was good, he felt too embarrassed and humiliated as it was. With so many emotions and thoughts, reality was truly drowned out. The bitter sting of the raindrops upon his cheeks..his face his body..all continued on as each droplet felt like an icy needle. Was it a punishment. Of course, only Kamijo could perfect such a scene. His mimicking was worthless, and made sure to prove the point of how pathetic Hizaki had been.

"Sir?" Again. Broken out of his thoughts by the fireman in charge of this catastrophe. "Do you have somewhere that you can go to stay. With a friend...? A family member...?" Hizaki looked at him, his wide, feminine and innocent eyes blinked and he solemnly nodded. With that he was handed a mobile. He couldn't call family..they were too far away and would panic at the news. Friends..well..if something would ever happen, he would call Yuuichi, the two were very good friends, however that had now been accepted that dear Jasmine You had parted from such loved ones on earth. The next closest and most respected person to him was Kamijo. Kamijo, Kamijo Kamijo! That name was the one that stuck in his head. Dominant over his thoughts, pushing another names away. That...he...was all that Hizaki could think of.

"K-kamijo..." Hizaki whimpered into the phone to a reply. Hearing the vocalist's smooth, and rich voice greet the caller.

"Oh. Hizaki? Are you ok?" The blonde could hear a frown, but it was some concerned kind of frown. He could picture it. He really didn't want to cause Kamijo any trouble or any bother, but to be honest, right now, Kamijo was the only one that Hizaki would feel both safe and calm with. He did not want any affection from the other, no...well..yes...but that wouldn't happen, and he was not expecting it. However just the presence of the vampire like prince would be soothing enough.

-----

At Kamijo's appearance Hizaki was properly looking away from the burnt and crumbling building. The vocalist walked forward and without thinking, the guitarist ran up to him and into his arms, clinging onto the other and like his humble home, he too crumbled and broke down. His body trembled fiercely at both, shock, pain, and the icy temperature, his cries coming out in loud sobs, and getting stuck in his throat he had to cough and gasp for breath.

Kamijo wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him close, and tight, not caring at all about the rain. But knowing he had to be there for blonde, he lowered his head to kiss the top of Hizaki's in a soothing gesture, as he moved one hand to the blondes back, as the other rested upon the other's neck.

"Shh..It's ok." He heard a muffled whimper form the guitarist, he simply let go quickly, and opened his long jacket more, wrapping what he could around Hizaki, as the other wrapped his arms around the prince's waist, head resting on the others chest, unable to control the shaking of his body."Hizaki...shh.." Tears feel freely. He really couldn't believe that Kamijo was putting up with this. Though he was truly grateful. "Shh..it's all going to be ok..." The blonde closed his eyes, trying to control the sobs.

"I promise you Princess.." He blinked and held his breath, though he was still shivering and shaking, he pulled away for his brown eyes to meet Kamijo's pale coloured contact lensed ones. Princess..? Kamijo...had just called him 'Princess'.

--x—


	2. Kamijo

"You should take a shower, I'm sure you have already got a cold, we do not want it to get too bad." Kamijo spoke as he led the blonde inside his lovely house. Hizaki looked around in admiration of the building again, still holding Kamijo's jacket around his shoulders, after being given it in the car. It was so warm with the heaters...not that Kamijo's house wasn't warm now, however it certainly was cooler. "Would you like to go and use it? I shall leave a change of clothes outside the door for you to pick up, clean towels are in the airing cupboard beside the bathroom. Just bring your clothing out once you are finished and I shall get it washed and dried."

"Thank you Kamijo.." He looked down to the floor; Hizaki was ashamed of having to cause the other trouble. Kamijo knew the blonde well and so did not hesitate to speak up.

"It is no bother Hizaki. I am honoured that you rang me rather than any other." The princess figure blinked and looked to his friend, giving a small shy smile. Kamijo was honoured..? The prince bowed his head back and returned the smile so confidently. "Now go and shower," so he did so. he turned and let his blush show. Wow. Kamijo was so polite and kind... he hurried off to the bathroom, soon under the warm water, his shivering having now subsided.

-----

Ss promised, Kamijo had left the clothes outside of the door, which Hizaki was now wearing. An oversized black T-shirt with the 'Sherow Artist Society' logo on it, of course belonging to Kamijo, along with a familiar pair of loose white trousers which i recognised from Node of Scherzo, It was surprising that he actually had such loose attire, now days all Hizaki saw him in was tight fitting pants..not that he was complaining..but it certainly was some silent tease. And lastly a thick brown dressing gown, which he also recognised form a photo shoot of when Kamijo had to pose topless. He shivered as he thought of Kamijo then..and now he was wearing the warm piece of clothing...

He walked down the stairs, trailing his hand down the banister, liking the way it slid in a gliding way over the polished wood. Kamijo's house was amazing in so many different ways. For one, it was utterly Kamijo, something perfect and easily matched for the vocalist. It held roses...candles...old elements, collections of beautiful things, Hizaki loved to admire all the details of this building and its furniture.

"Nice shower?" Hizaki's eyes looked to the bottom of the stairs catching the familiar gaze.

"Yes thank you." He descended the stairs further, arriving in front of the other.

"I am glad, come into the front room, I have lit the fire, and made you some hot chocolate, I hope to your liking." Hizaki's gaze softened. Kamijo never ever failed to make him feel special. The vocalist was too nice.

Being cuddled up on the sofa was lovely, Hizaki could never of imagined that the spoiling of his own horrible scene would have lead to something as heart warming as this; Himself cuddled up in Kamijo's clothes on the sofa, next to the open fire, not phased by the flames at all, he had Kamijo beside him, the other was writing on a notepad, apparently full of inspiration and idea's for another song...whilst Kamijo's favourite CD was playing, they were currently listening to 'Return of the Moonlight' by Paul Mauirat. Hizaki's eyes flickered to watch the other write, Kamijo was writing so fluently, occasionally crossing a word or symbol out, quickly replacing it with something even better. He watched as Kamijo seemed to be listening to the beautiful music at the same time, his hand occasionally made the gesture of playing a piano, of course Kamijo could play such an old instrument, and the work of such a respected composer.

Hizaki wandered of Kamijo's mind, it must be so elegant in there, everything composed, carved and moulded into a breath taking perfection. Everything controlled and just as stunning as his home.

The song writer swiftly moved his eyes up as the music kept playing, looking ot the blonde who was caught off guard staring with admiration, causing a small gasp to escape the feminine like male, his head looking down and away, ashamed for such a thing.

"I hope you are not bored." Kamijo's voice seemed to float in the musical atmosphere, it was so soft..and fit in so well. Hizaki wandered how such a stunning being could be true?

A familiar purr was heard and the rubbing of soft fur against his leg made him smile and pick up his cat, gasping and hugging the animal in happiness. "Oh look at you, all warm! It's very nice of Kamijo to look after us like that, especially you; you're going to get cat hair everywhere." Hizaki sihed and stroked his pet looking to Kamijo again. The vocalist simply shook his head with a grin signalising that it was no problem. "He is very kind is he not?" The blonde smiled a thank you and put the feline upon his lap.

The more masculine of the two chuckled, finding Hizaki's ways amusing in the sweetest way the blonde was always worried about upsetting him or causing trouble. Hizaki really did posses one of the kindest and most sweetest natures, he was far from self centred and Kamijo enjoyed being around him. Though, who wouldn't?

Hizaki looked to him, his innocent eyes meeting back with Kamijo's, the blonde gracing a small smile. It was silent and the music played. Such a simple moment, like this...so lovely.

"It's late." Kamijo broke the peaceful silence that both were cherishing. He stood, breaking the gaze. "I think we should both head to bed, you've had an eventful evening, I believe you need rest,"

Hizaki watched him and blinked, before nodding and in turn standing. "Your cat may stay down here, it is warm, and therefore it will not wake you up," Kamijo smiled and offered his hand. With a blush the other took it and allowed himself to be led upstairs by his vampire-like prince.

They both stopped at the guest bedroom door, in which was the room Hizaki would be staying in for now. "Farewell princess, till morning when I shall se you again, my being graced with the sight of your beauty." Kamijo bowed his head, a playful smile upon his lips for Hizaki to see, the vocalist took the others hand and softly kissed it, making the blondes heart flutter, and race a lot further. A pink blush rising to his cheeks. Good night..prince.

-----

At last, well needed sleep, it was almost as blissful as being near Kamijo..as being in is house. Hizaki had often wandered that where in Kamijo's life did he fit in?

Never mind that, he was now in the dark abyss of sleep, resting as he could, cuddled up unde rthe warm duvet, with a small smile upon his lips.

He did not know how or when, but soon the soft nothing of his slumber turned into some chilling eerie void, the blank space filled with an orange glow, a loud roar and then the image of the inside of his house. Burning. Burning and he was trapped! He turned on the spot and made for some kind of door way exit only for the fire to close around it as he approached. So he turned again, now infront of him were a thousands of roses, burning! And a window...the window was clear..he could see Kamijo's face, watching..

He whimpered and tried to go over to the window, but Kamijo would not open it. The fire instead grew over, burning it away, just leaving a stone wall there.

Hizaki turned in his sleep, a loud whimper leaving his lips.

In his mind he was still trapped, the flames getting close and burning away at the ground, showing a large canyon, in which he mustn't fall. he backed away, pressed against the wall, but the floor was crumbling, and the demon flames where just advancing.

He squealed and yelped out loudly, a small scream like sound escaping his lips as he fell. He closed his eyes tight only to open them and sit up, tears rolling down his cheeks. Looking around the empty room he clutched onto the covers. He was shaking again. Oh what had he done? His calm state was lost, and again he broke down in tears.

He silently got to his feet and snuck out of the bedroom he needed some comfort, he owul not wake Kamijo, but he had his precious friend, his cat.

Soon he found himself on the sofa, cuddled up with his cat, sat with it in his arms, and quietly crying. He was still in shock. Scared to go back to sleep, and now his mind was swarming with thoughts of how stupid he had been, and how people would just laugh at him. Even more so, how stupid must he seem now? He buried his face in the animals fur anc closed his eyes.

He heard no movement, no footsteps, nothing. But felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and pull him into the warm body of the other, sitting on a lap. He gasped, and then felt breathing down his neck, soon the other was whispering in his ear.

"Shh, Hizaki, calm down, everything is Ok now. I promise you," Kamijo. Oh..his Prince. Hizaki nodded and blushed, shifting to cuddle up to the other, as Kamijo held him. They were in the dark, with only the moonlight shining in through the window and it was silent again. But back to some comforting silence. Prince and Princess.

"I'm sorry Mijo.. I woke you didn't I?"

"To be honest I couldn't sleep anyway, I was reading, and heard your disturbance. Do nto apologize."

"Thank you.." Hizaki sighed and rested his head on the others chest, closing his eyes in comfort. Kamijo's hand gently reached and started running his fingers through the golden locks. So beautiful.

There they both fell asleep.


	3. Dress

Kaya, how Hizaki felt that horrible feeling of Jealousy when seeing two of his friends together. Kamijo and Kaya. The two had known each other for a long time...and were forever flirting. Hizaki knew well that it was Kaya's ways...Kaya was a lovely being and would flirt with many. The blonde did not think bad of him at all, there was no judgment, because at the same time he knew what a lovely person the flirtatious feminine male was.

Kamijo was a flirt, Hizaki was aware of that, yet the aristocratic vocalist was much more of a subtle, charming flirt. Again, Hizaki did not mind. Had no objection.

Though when Kamijo was placed beside Kaya, or Kaya placed beside Kamijo; When the two were together, it was endless hugs and giggles, each teasing one another and having very little boundaries. Through things such as Node of Scherzo, Kaya and Kamijo would be found flirting and referring to each other as 'darling' or 'my husband'. It was then that Hizaki had this little green monster feeling called jealousy, he did not want to feel it, and several times got angry and overly upset with himself for being so ridiculous, but it certainly showed. As amazing as both Kaya and Kamijo were in his eyes, he would not like them as a couple.

"Hizaki-Chan!" The feminine male spread his arms and gave a giggle that sounded very different from his gender. He stepped forward and embraced the blonde. Kaya today was all done up, wearing makeup and a dress, and here Hizaki was in the clothes borrowed from Kamijo. There was no doubt to who would be doing the flirting with the vampire-like vocalist today, and who would be receiving it back just as much. "Mijo wished for me to come and help you, we're going shopping! Hooray!" Once again the feminine vocalist threw his arms in the air and gave that wide grin in excitement.

Hizaki gave a very small smile.

"Kaya," Hizaki would have melted right there and then, Kamijo's voice sounded so soft...sensual...and warm, inviting the feminine male into his home, the problem; Kaya wa snot Hizaki. Kamijo did not say Hizaki's name like that.

He could only watch as Kaya swiftly moved to Kamijo and embraced him in a tight hug, squeeling and giggling in delight, uttering more sweet words of 'darling'.

The problem with the world however can lie upon perspective. In Hizaki's eyes Kamijo was attracted to Kaya, and the two were sooner or later bound to confess their crushes on one each other after years and months of flirting. Yet in the other's eyes, Kaya was a sweet and simple flirt, one he loved to play games with, though could never indulge himself into something so dark, especially when his heart had already been captured by a single Princess.

Princess. Hizaki was more than a little oblivious. How many hints did Kamijo have to drop?

When in their band they were the only two actually classed as royalty.

When things like proxemics on stage where always a lot different between them yet different between the vocalist and any other band member.

When throughout their songs a female was always mentioned. This beautiful mysterious unamed beauty that had captured the heart of the vampire prince.

Why couldn't Hizaki see how Kamijo saw him?

Princess. That single alone was dedicated to the blonde beauty, yet he hadn't noticed. All that Kamijo imagined when singing such a delicate song was the guitarist.

If Hizaki were every to glance at Kamijo's perspective, or perhaps vice a versa, then surely they wouldn't be so blind.

"I brought you this dress to wear today" Kaya span on the spot and looked to Hizaki, his smile never leaving his face. "I bought it ages go yet haven't worn it at all. It's somewhat different to what you usually where however I'm sure you'll look stunning in it no matter what!" He spoke so enthusiastically and held up a coat hanger with a plastic clothes protection covering on, yet through it could be seen as a sleeveless, light weight, blue dress with a bow on the front.

"Thank you Kaya," Hizaki bowed his head grateful for the help. Kamijo led Kaya further into the house and got him a drink whilst the other went to change.

As he returned he saw them both sitting close in conversation. Kaya looked to him first then did the other, and the silence settled. Hizaki couldn't help but blush, causing him to look down to the floor in slight embarrassment, never had he worn a dress like this in front of Kamijo.

In Kamijo's eyes Hizaki looked stunning. So un-Hizaki-like but still so beautiful. The dress the male was wearing was one that showed off arms...legs...shoulders...practically everything but the main body, it was something either for a very sunny day or a night out clubbing.

.com/albums/nn85/Crimson_ (this is the dress ^^ )

Kaya instantly stood to his feet and gave a gasp, his Cheshire cat like grin spreading across his face; he clapped his hands together in a single gesture.

"Oh you look stunning!" He was truly pleased with how the blonde was looking.

Kamijo sat and smiled; Kaya had literally taken the words from his mouth. "Now lets go shopping, and show the world our beautiful Hizaki-chan and his new dress!"


	4. Glances

Within a short amount of time Hizaki found himself standing in a large dress shop surrounding in many items of every style and colour. There were outfits displayed that looked like they were designed especially for Kaya, however on the rail over was a beautiful princess styled dress in which only Hizaki could wear. This shop was a dream.

"Oh isn't this place divine?" The darker haired looked o the blonde and giggled. "Dearest Mijo is such a darling to be treating us today!" He looked over to the vocalist, beaming. Hizaki followed his gaze with a small gasp. He didn't know that Kamijo would be paying for all of this.

The latter gave a smile causing a light blush from Hizaki.

"So dear, which dress do you like best? Oh and you must try something different, like the one you're wearing now. Honey you look amazing in it and even if it's just for special days and occasions."

At this second Hizaki reflected upon the situation. For once, in a log, long time, he felt quite shy at dress shopping. It wasn't just Kamijo's presence that made him so, as he had browsed for them before with him, nor was it Kaya's as they had also been clothes shopping together.

The real reason was his dress! He was a sophisticated, delicate, aristcratic, vampire princess, not a modern stunning female like character who could confidently show his legs like Kaya.

What did Kamijo think of him anyway?

He looked to some displays of dresses and smiled. He would stop thinking of his band member now, Kaya was kind enough to help and so he would hold the respect ad decency to stay on task.

He happily looked through the different outfits, yet stopped at one in particular. here was no words of ways to describe it. All Hizaki knew was that it was stunning and he loved it.

His eccentric friend had noticed the blonde's eyes on the dress and walked over.

"Try it on," he grinned, took it down, handing it over and pointed to the changing room. As Hizaki went to do so he walked over to find a selection of other dresses. He hummed to himself and hen walked back carrying quite a few.

"Hizaki, I have some dresses." The curtains opened and there stood the princess, the sight being a breathtaking one which would have any girl bathing in jealousy of how amazing the males looked in the dress. The blonde was smiling, quite happy himself with how comfortable he felt in it and how he thought he looked.

"Very suiting!" Kaya was glad to compliment, yet he was telling the truth. "A beautiful princess you are. Darling, here try these on."

As he smiled a thank you and bowed is head he stepped back inside ad drew the curtain shut. Hizaki undressed again and took the next dress.

Kaya waited patiently and continued to hum to himself . He turned on the ball of his heel, eyes looking around in random directions, he then caught a small glimpse of something perhaps he shouldn't, yet couldn#t be so sure and curiously looked back again.

Hizaki hadn't pulled the curtain fully shut and so it did give Kaya a view. He couldn't help but feel intrigued and raised an eyebrow at seeing the close to naked body; Hizaki's. He hadn't thought of him in such a way before...yet there's always a first time for everything, right?

For a small while he watched as Hizaki clothed himself. He made sure he looked away and be careful not to be caught though.

The problem was that Kaya is a _very_ daring and sinful character. Risks and bad things made him excited in so many ways it enticed and intrigued him more. He knew now that he shouldn't be looking nor thinking, he knew that Hizaki was just a friend and ot to be touched but...what _would_ it be like?

Hizaki reopened the curtain causing Kaya to place on his own grin

"Ah, again so beautiful." This was another un-Hizaki like dress. His eyes looked over the other and took in every possible detail.

This continued for a while, each dress Hizaki tried on he made it look amazing. This was Hizaki of course...the dresses did not make him look outstanding, it was him that made the dresses so! Hizaki could make the most hideous of dresses look like something a princess would gladly sport.

They exited the shop carrying several bags and boxes.

"Accessories!" Kaya squealed and took Hizaki's hand. "Mijo you wished to go food shopping, yes? Then shall we split to make thins quicker?" He nodded along with answering in his own voice.

"I agree have fun, do you have money Kaya or shall I give you some?"

"No, no, I wish to by Hizaki this, you go shopping." He smiled and waved his fingers, walking with Hizaki away before the other could respond.

Kaya had his own plan in mind. He knew of Hizaki's idea on Kamijo...and he was sure that Kamijo had thought about Hizaki in a similar way at least once...surely the prince was a little curious...well this queen had his own plan to get them together.

Hizaki blushed a deeper shade of crimson as they entered the shop. "Kaya, you need some items?" Looking at all the fancy corsets and underwear, the small dresses and outfits the blonde instantly assumed Kaya was out to treat himself on some of this indulgent attire but-

"No, this is for you honey, now pick something."

"W-...Me?" Hizaki had never dressed like this before, whether it be to feel pretty himself as just casual underwear, r whether it was for someone's watchful eyes, brining them pleasure at the mere sight. What was Kaya thinking? He knew Kaya adored this kind of stuff...but not him...

"You need a pick up Hizaki." As for Kaya's side of things...he was not going to blurt out 'Oh well Kamijo has to see some sexy side of you.' He knew Hizaki well and knew that it would just deter the other, and so he was careful with what he said. "Believe me, wearing sexy underwear like this...it will make you more confident and you will feel beautiful." Kaya giggled.

"Please, let me buy you something.." He gave a small pout and glanced around before looking back to see a blushing Hizaki give a small nod.

As Kaya helped Hizaki pick out some corsets and other...items he couldn't help but let his own mind wander.

Seeing Hizaki like that earlier was definatley not a good thing. Dear god Kaya! He found himself sneaking a small look to Hizaki wandering how the other would look in these items. Feeling perhaps a small amount of jealousy that Kamijo had the blonde staying in his home.

Though Kamijo just stood back and was oblivious to Hizaki's feeling, if it were _Kaya_ he would have seduced the princess by now….


End file.
